1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device.
2. Description of Related Art
A USB device, for example, a wireless network card, a USB flash disk, connects with an electronic product (such as a personal computer) to transmit data and signals by a USB plug of the USB device. Generally, the USB plug is secured by a housing connected to a main body of the USB device. The housing includes a top cover and a bottom cover. The USB plug is fixed between the top cover and the bottom cover. However, during inserting or removing the USB plug into or from the electronic product, a junction between the top cover and the bottom cover tends to be damaged easily due to excessive load. How to design the USB device having a strengthened housing to secure the USB plug is a question for discussion.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.